


Happily Ever After (Долго и счастливо)

by Segen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, established Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen
Summary: Эта история происходит через пару лет после событий Эндгейма, но все в порядке просто потому что.Она начинается с Питера, читающего Морган сказку на ночь.





	Happily Ever After (Долго и счастливо)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027011) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 

> от автора:  
Вдохновлено словами Najwa Zebian:  
"Эти горы, что ты несёшь, ты должен был только поднять".
> 
> от переводчика:  
Thank you, notjustmom! :з  
эта тёплая история растопила моё сердечко.

У Пеппер буквально не было сил, когда она подошла к комнате Морган и услышала голос Питера.  
— …и жили они долго и счастливо.  
Она остановилась в дверном проёме и приложила пальцы к губам, как требовала дочь, скрещивая руки в поистине старковской манере.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Питер задумчиво посмотрел на малышку и закрыл книгу прежде, чем тихо ответил:  
— Потому что в таких историях хорошие парни всегда в итоге счастливы.  
— Также и в реальной жизни?  
— Иногда. Иногда да, Морган. Так случилось с твоими мамой и папой, им повезло, что у них есть ты, верно?  
Она моргнула и улыбнулась ему.  
— Ага. Спокойной ночи, Питер Паркер.  
— Спокойной ночи, Морган Старк, — он ухмыльнулся, подоткнул ей одеяло, а потом выключил лампу и направился к двери.  
— Питер? — прошептала Морган, и он обернулся к ней. — Ты когда-нибудь боялся темноты?  
— Всё время, Морган. Всё время.  
Пеппер наблюдала, как Питер сел обратно в кресло и включил для неё ночник.  
— Это нормально — бояться чего-то, здесь нечего стыдиться.  
— Мой папочка никогда ничего не боится, — вздохнула она.  
Питер посмотрел на неё и покачал головой.  
— Знаешь что?  
— Что? — спросила она, зевнув, и закрыла глаза.  
— Я думаю, что он самый храбрый парень, которого я когда-либо встречал, и не потому, что он не боится, а потому, что он делает то, что делает, хоть и боится. Он боится множества вещей, как он сказал мне однажды, но больше он боится не попробовать… ещё одну историю?

Пеппер проскользнула мимо двери Морган и направилась в мастерскую Тони.  
— Он умный ребёнок.  
— М-м-м, — пробормотал Тони над своим последним проектом, и посмотрел на неё. — Пеп? Что?..  
— Чего ты больше всего боишься?  
Он сощурился и, вздохнув, поднялся на ноги и направился туда, где, прислонившись к стене, стояла она. Он потянулся к её рукам и посмотрел в глаза, прочистив горло.  
— Множества вещей, но если навскидку? Этих жутких многоножек и маленьких, тесных, тёмных мест, но больше всего я боюсь подвести тебя, Морган и пацана.  
Пеппер убрала за ухо одинокий серебристый локон и нежно улыбнулась.  
— Пойдём со мной.  
Она взяла его за руку, и они вместе на цыпочках спустились по коридору обратно к комнате Морган.  
-…он сказал мне, что я хорошо справился, помог подняться, а потом заставил пойти домой.  
Морган потянулась к руке Питера и крепко сжала, перед тем как прошептать:  
— Ты очень смелый, Питер Паркер, совсем как папочка.  
Питер покачал головой и посмотрел в тёмно-карие глаза, так похожие на глаза её отца.  
— Нет, я так не думаю, Мор. Не совсем, я должен был сделать больше.  
— Ты был всего лишь ребёнком, Питер.  
— Да, знаю, но…  
— Ты сделал всё, что мог, и убедился, что он добрался до нас, хоть тебе и было страшно. Когда-нибудь я хочу стать как ты.  
— Правда?  
Морган кивнула и пробормотала:  
— Правда, и знаешь что?  
— М-м?..  
— Ты самый лучший старший брат, который у меня только мог быть.  
Питер засмеялся и поцеловал её в щёку, затем сел и, заметив стоявших в дверях Пеппер и Тони, скрестил руки и прочистил горло, только потом пробормотав:  
— Знаешь, лучше всего ни слова, Мор.  
— Но это так. Тут должно быть слово, значащее больше, чем просто «лучший».  
Он потёр нос и кивнул.  
— Ага, должно быть. А сейчас… Давай спать. Уже поздно, а завтра в школу.  
— Люблю тебя, Питер Паркер.  
— Да, Морган Старк, я тебя тоже люблю. Я оставлю ночник включённым, окей?  
— Окей.  
— И ты самая лучшая сестра во вселенной.  
— Откуда тебе знать?  
— Просто знаю. А теперь ночи, Морган.  
— Ночи.  
Он подождал, пока она отпустит его руку и заснёт, и только потом поднялся из кресла и вышел из комнаты. Он приложил пальцы к губам, когда почти закрыл дверь, так и не сделав этого до конца. Питер прошёл по коридору на кухню, сел за стол и закусил губу, когда Тони сел напротив.  
— Она хотела знать… Она попросила настоящую историю, но я не рассказывал ей каких-то страшных деталей. Ну, не по-настоящему страшных. Я просто хотел, чтобы она знала, что даже такие люди типа нас боятся, так что она не расстроилась из-за этого.  
— Замороженный сок?  
— А?  
— Замороженный сок. Накануне вечером, когда мы сделали всё это сумасшествие со временем, чтобы вернуть камни, чтобы мы смогли вернуть всех домой… Я был охренительно напуган — вдруг я где-то просчитался, и мы все застрянем в какой-то странной временной петле, или не получим все камни, или как только получим их все… В любом случае, Морган проснулась той ночью и захотела замороженного сока, и тогда я вспомнил, почему мы собрались попробовать эту безумную вещь. Чтобы я мог вернуть тебя домой.  
— Подожди. Что?  
— Однажды вечером, когда я мыл посуду, наша фотография… ну та, сделанная, когда ты закончил кое-какую стажировку?.. Она упала со стены, и я знал, что должен попытаться… — Он встал из-за стола и подошёл к морозилке. — Виноград или апельсин?  
— Эм, апельсин.  
— Хорошо. — Он вернулся к столу и протянул Питеру фруктовое мороженое. — В моей жизни было предостаточно сожалений, и самым большим было то, что я не смог отвезти тебя домой с Титана. Для меня это было…  
Питер покачал головой:  
— Это не так. Ты не…  
— Я должен был сделать нечто большее и не должен был позволить Стренджу отдать камень…  
— Тони. Ты сделал всё, что мог. Я знаю, я был там, помнишь? Он бросил в тебя грёбаной луной…  
Тони не смог сдержать усмешку и пробормотал себе под нос:  
— Следи за языком, малыш.  
— Извини, но я просто думаю, может, пришло время отпустить всё, как считаешь?  
— Ты первый. — Тони потянулся, чтобы взъерошить Питеру волосы, и улыбнулся ему. — Доедай свой замороженный сок, а потом чисти зубки и ложись спать.  
— Люблю тебя.  
— Да, я тебя тоже люблю, малыш.


End file.
